London Bridge is Falling Down
by briannataylovespll
Summary: Beca has an incident during Bellas rehearsal. Her world is about to get a whole lot harder with a challenge greater than any battle in the universe. Aubrey.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my second story now, but it is my first Pitch Perfect fanfiction. Please RR. I would love to hear your opinions.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Pitch Perfect.

Beca's P.O.V.

Look I may be stubborn, but there isn't a single person on the planet as stubborn as Aubrey. She could make a turtle go 100 miles an hour by just staring at it. Lets just say I'm no turtle. She yells at me, I yell back. She pushes me, I push back. I've got to say, I think I finally met my match. Getting my dad to back down was one thing. Getting Posen to back down is a challenge I can't wait complete. Although, it's hard to complete that challenge while I'm doing what feels like a hundred laps of cardio. I know what you must be thinking. I must be in amazing shape. The truth? I'm losing so much energy that I'm as slow as a turtle that hasn't met Aubrey, my breathing has become panic attack serious, and I could sleep on a bed of nails. All that screams amazing athlete doesn't it?

Just before my knees started buckling, Aubrey called quitting time. _Tell that to my beating heart_ I thought. Well, my legs seemed to definitely agree with Aubrey because I suddenly was falling to the ground. Fortunately, I wasn't on the steps. I don't think it would really make a difference. It hurt as hell either way. Fat Amy nearly sat on me, and I swear that the world flashed before my eyes. I could see all the Bellas crowding around me. All either concerned or scared for me. Scared? I then realize that there was one fuming look that I got. I now realize why some were scared. You could literally feel London Bridge falling down. "Beca, get off the floor," Aubrey ordered firmly. "Sure Aubrey, I'll get off the floor. Would you also like me to do another ten laps of cardio?" I asked sarcastically. "Took the words right out of my mouth, Mitchell," she replied with a smirk. You would think she was kidding, but Posen is most of the time 90 percent serious. I finally push myself off the floor, but my legs just give out again. This time, Chloe was there to catch me. "Aubrey, she is in no condition to get back on her feet, let alone do ten laps of cardio." Chloe says with concern and anger.

I was thinking about thanking her, but there was only one thought really going through my mind. It was owwwwwww! _Shit! Shit!_ I mentally cursed. It literally feels like a train used my legs as train tracks. I couldn't help it. I was hissing in pain in front of everyone. I hate this. I hate it so fucking much! Now everyone is going to worry and give me their pity. These are times where I really appreciate Aubrey having the heart of a wicked witch. _Wow_ I thought. I've reached a new low. I actually appreciate Posen. I might actually need a hospital. "Beca, I'm taking you to the hospital." Chloe said softly. _No! No! No! Shit!_ I panicked. I hate hospitals even if I really needed to be checked into one for even thinking that Chloe read my mind.

"I don't think that will be necessary," I said nervously. I cursed myself for not having my voice under control. I saw Posen grin like a Cheshire cat. "I never thought I would see the day," she started. "The hobbit is actually scared of something." She then started to chuckle. I then give her one of my famous smirks and said, "Laugh all you want Posen. Who do you think is getting the bill? You're the one working us so hard." You could see her grin melting into a scowl. _It's what the bitch_ _gets for working this_ _hobbit too_ _hard_ I thought smugly. "Come on Chloe. We should get going before Mount Posen explodes," I stated wearily. _T_ _o think that Posen screaming like a banshee at me would be the highlight of my day_ I somewhat truthfully thought.

A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review your opinion because I would love to improve in my writing, and I would like to see what you think about the story. Thank you for reading my story, and I'll try to update. If you have any ideas of what I should incorporate in this story, please let me know. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: I'm sorry this update took forever. I have just been busy with my other story and school. Please read and review! Here is the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't anything Pitch Perfect related.

Beca's P.O.V.

Do you like the smell disinfectant? Do you like to see people's butts hanging out? Do you like waiting in the waiting room forever and signing millions of papers? If you like all of these things, the hospital is the perfect place for you. Unfortunately, it isn't perfect for me because I like none of those things. I like the smell of oxygen. I like not being able to see people's butts. I also like getting things done quickly and not signing anything at all. Life is amazing isn't it?

As I'm thinking about how life has done me wrong, I'm actually sitting in the waiting room and telling Chloe all the information she needs to write down. I know that I should be the one filling out the forms, but I am a really lazy person if you didn't know this before now. "Chloe, does it not look like I have boobs?" I asked her. I mean why would you seriously ask me if I was a male or female if you haven't known me for at least a minute?! "Well, it is the first question on here, Beca." She replied.

When she finished filling everything out and I made dents on the wall the size of my head, the nurse came to get us. I really don't understand the point of putting up maps of the hospital everywhere. You can get lost either way. _It's a maze, but instead of getting cheese at the end, I get a doctor poking, prodding, and examining all about my body_ I thought bitterly. Chloe keeps darting in and out of rooms faster than lightning checking on everyone throughout the hospital, which makes sense since she wants to be a doctor. It's freaking me out, though. It is stuff like that that gets me nervous damn it!

This is all Posen's fault. She was the one that killed my legs. Oh did I mention that Chloe is the only thing holding me up? I didn't? Well that is probably because I fall half way to the floor as she checks on each person and then comes back to catch me. I mean how many times does a girl have to crumple to the ground around here?! After what felt like ages of falling and being caught, we made it to the room. To think that I had a sliver of hope that a plate of cheese would be waiting for me.

It took forever for the doctor to even see me. The nurse stuck millions of things in me before she finally left. The doctor came in ten minutes later. "Hello Ms. Mitchell. My name is Dr. Korenso," he greeted. "Hello Dr. Korenso. My name is Chloe Beale," Chloe said. "Nice to meet you Ms. Beale. What seems to be the problem?" he asked. You would think that he would know by taking one look at me, but he decided to ask anyway. "Well, Beca collapsed during cardio and couldn't stand back up without any help. She seems to be in pain in her lower leg. My guess would be she has a fracture." Chloe replied. "You would make a great doctor Ms. Beale. That is most likely what happened." The doctor stated. That sure made Chloe more energetic. "Ms. Mitchell I must have a look at your leg. You should brace yourself for some slight pain." Dr. Korenso said. Well, this is going to go well. Chloe grabbed my hand to give me support. I would be embarrassed if it weren't for the pain that came with the doctor's examination.

After a few, very few, minutes of searing hot pain, Chloe's hand turned a new shape. A very crimpled shape. I must have had a strong grip. If only I could have done this to Aubrey's neck. The doctor finally finished before Chloe's fingers reached their breaking point. "Well, it looks like Ms. Beale was correct. You do have a fracture in the lower leg, but I would like to get some bloodwork to see if there is something that we are missing," the doctor said. I mean I'm not that surprised. Something was bound to happen to me out of hours on end of torture that are rehearsals. "Good news is that it is only a hairline fracture in the Tibia bone so treatment will be easy. It is probably why you don't have as much pain as expected," he continued.

After that, he left to go get a nurse to do the blood work. Chloe is in the corner sitting in a chair updating the Bellas with only one hand. I feel sorry for her hand, but it was a lot of pain! A nurse came in a few moments later and drew my blood, and I think I went into a coma after that because of the blood loss. I may never know. When I gained consciousness, Chloe was only one inch away from me. I would have punched her or freaked out, but she tackled me into a hug before I could. If you never get a hug from Chloe, you will never know the meaning of being compressed to death.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she screamed out. "I'm actually not okay, Chloe. I am dying from lack of oxygen." I rasped out. She pulled away and mumbled a sorry. I asked her about the blood tests after I had air, and she went silent. "One came back positive." She whispered. I hesitantly asked her which one, and she said that it was the Tuberculosis test. Tuberculosis. I have Tuberculosis.

I guess that makes sense since it can spread if someone were to have it in the lungs or throat. I only know this because I had to help Chloe study for her exam. It can be spread by coughing, sneezing, speaking, or **singing**. Wait. **Singing.** My blood runs cold. Jessica had Tuberculosis. She had to quit because she didn't want it to spread. I guess that happened too late. I just can't wrap my head around this anymore. "Jessica," I said. "What?" asked Chloe. I told her about how I most likely got it. "Oh no," she said.

She went to go inform the doctor of this new information. I just sat there lifeless. I could die if this became worse. Jessica got treated early. I don't even know how long I've had it. Remember what I said in the beginning? That's right. Life sucks! All I really want to do is go back to my dorm and mix on my laptop, and think of millions of ways to kill Aubrey. Just as I thought the day couldn't get any worse, the door comes ajar.


End file.
